Various types of industries use a variety of radio frequency identification (RFID) devices. These RFID devices require the transmission of an interrogation signal from a transmitter, reception from a sensor-tag, and then a re-transmission of a backscatter-modulated response signal from the sensor-tag. Very often, these RFID devices require the interrogation signal and the backscatter-modulated response signal to operate on a same frequency. Since these RFID devices are dependent on using a time-delay between a transmitted signal and a received signal to differentiate between the interrogation signal and the backscatter-modulated response signal, residual reflected signals from a surrounding environment caused by an interrogation pulse can limit performance of the sensor-tag. Some RFID devices use Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) devices to improve range and sensitivity. This is done by creating a controlled delay in a re-transmission of the received signal to allow for the residual signals in a surrounding to fade away. However, the presence of the residual signals can still potentially limit the performance of any unpowered wireless sensor which must respond on the same frequency that it received, especially if such unpowered wireless sensors are being used in a conductive structure like an airplane wing, an engine, a well pipe, or a ship's hull. In the above locations, reflections of the interrogation signal can persist and can degrade same-frequency reception.